All I Want For Christmas
by Libba The Amazing
Summary: Stevie is depressed this Christmas and Zander is the only person who actually got her to smile. But he has to reveal a deep dark secret to do so. (I bet you already know what the secret is, lol.) It is based off of Mariah Carey's 'All I Want For Christmas is You', just really different. Sorry for very sucky summary. ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys, just got done watching the last episode of How To Rock :'(. Even though we didn't get to see a Zevie kiss, we did get Grelson and Zander and Stevie were acting like a couple. She laid her head on his shoulder and he held hers! AWWWW! That's fine with me! Lol. Anyway, I've heard this song 'All I Want for Christmas is You' by Mariah Carey so many times in the last two days and so I decided to write, kind of a sexy little one shot for y'all. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Aaa Christmas. It was such a wonderful time of year. The spirit all around, the movies, the music. It all just brough joy to everybody, who wasn't a Scrooge of course. It was a time of happiness and thankfulness for the life you have who you have in your life. The band members of Gravity 5 were hanging out in the band room. They were out for Christmas break, nevertheless, they still met up in the band room, which was left unlocked by the janitors, on purpose.

Kacey was sitting in one of the chairs because Stevie and Zander were hogging up the couch. Nelson was sitting in the other chair beside the olive-green couch and Kevin was sitting on the stool behind his drum set.

"Are you guys ready to exchange gifts?" Kacey asked. The band other band members broke away from their thoughts to practically start barking for the gift exchange to start, except for Stevie, who wasn't having a very good Christmas.

Kacey starts, she hands Stevie a bag with a really fat clip art of St. Nick on it with a sack of toys behind him. She hands Zander a gift-wrapped box, as well as Kevin and Nelson.

"Merry Christmas Stevie, Kevin, and Nelson, and Happy Hanukkah Zander," She told them. They opened up their boxes and bag and were so happy with what they had gotten.

"Kacey! This is awesome!" Kevin and Nelson yelled in unison. They had both received a huge Furious Pigeon giftset, which included everything furious and everything pigeon.

"Thank you!" They yelled and both gave her a huge hug.

"Whoa, whoa, guys, a girl's gotta breathe," Kacey smiled. The boys back away for a moment, but still not removing their arms from around the tiny girl as Kacey asked, "Stevie? Do you like your gift?"

Stevie nodded, "Yea. Thank you, it was a very nice gift."

Kacey looked at Kevin and Nelson with a worried look on her face. Stevie had been acting different this Christmas. It's not that she was too mean, she was more depressed. Her family was very short on money and ever since she got fired from her old job at Danny Mangos, it wasn't helping her situation. Stevie didn't care that her parents could only afford one present for each of the Baskara children, she just hated to see her parents look so depressed near this time of year, and it was making her depressed. Zander looked at her, worried himself. He hated to see this girl depressed. Especially at this time of year.

"You look beautiful," Zander whispered, adding in a wink towards her. Stevie's face turned red, but she didn't smile or anything as she watched Zander open his new Ukulele case. It was red velvety on the inside, and the better part? A mirror was on the other side.

"Wow, this is amazing Kacey, thank you," He said. Kacey smiled, victorious as she sat back down in the chair. Kevin and Nelson gave their presents at the same time, although they were all different.

Kevin had gotten gave a real, gold necklace with real diamonds in the shape of a K. She squealed when Kevin held it up to her face and started to put it around her neck. Nelson gave her a bedazzled microphone, because she had always wanted one of those.

Zander got a new mirror from Kevin. Pretty shallow huh? Not really since the mirror was about the same size as him. Nelson had gotten Zander a signed guitar pick from Jason Mraz.

Stevie had gotten a pair of shoes from Kevin. After hearing that she only had two pairs? He felt bad so he went bought her some new sneakers. It didn't really help her situation but she was thankful for the gift and she told him that. Nelson had gotten her a jewelry box, after all she did wear a lot of jewelry. She was thankful for that as well and told him that too.

"Whoa! How'd you get this?"Zander asked Nelson, taking the pick from his hand.

"My dad is his band's lawyer. I asked him if he could sign it for you and he did," Nelson explained. Zander gave him a big man hug, lifting him off the ground. Nelson laughed as Zander set him back down and sat back down next to Stevie on the couch. He pulled out his gifts.

He handed Kacey a small box, and handed Kevin and Nelson the same thing also, but didn't hand Stevie anything.

"Thank you Zander!" Kacey squealed, pulling out one of her very sparkly, new earrings. Kevin and Nelson really seemed to like their new game systems. They couldn't take their eyes off of the spherical glowing ball of awesomeness.

Kacey took her eyes off of her gifts to realize that Zander didn't give Stevie her present, "Zander?" She beckoned. Zander walked over to her.

"What?" He asked.

"Why didn't you get Stevie anything? I mean it doesn't make since to not get her anything although you're completely madly in love with her," Kacey said.

"Ssh!" He demanded, covering her mouth with his hand, "I did get her present, a very good and expensive one. I'm going over to drop her off at her house later to give it to her, and I'm going to tell her how I feel about her." Kacey smiled and held her thumbs up.

"Good luck," She says. Zander smiled and sat back down beside Stevie.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded and grabbed her jacket before she stood up. They headed to the back door of the band room when she turned around to the other three band mates.

"I'm sorry for not getting you guys something. If I could then I most definantly would. I don't deserve your gifts," Stevie said, trying to give them back.

"Stevie. We understand what's going on, you don't need to worry. We don't care that you haven't gotten us a gift, we all know that you love us and we love you. Keep your gifts," Kacey said. Stevie smiled and gave Kacey a hug before she walked out the door with Zander to his car.

The car ride to her house was very quiet. Then again, she had been a very quiet person since Thanksgiving and they dined at the Robbins' house. She knew that her parents didn't have any money, and she didn't tell Zander until the night of Thanksgiving. But the Baskara family manages to keep most of each other happy and laughing. All except for Stevie.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I guess," She responded. He turned the car off and she looked at him, usually he drops her off and leaves the car running because he had to rush home. This was different.

"Let me take you inside," He said. He followed her inside and upstairs to her room, her family was gone. Her brothers probably out goofing around somewhere and her parents were probably visiting family around the Los Angeles areas.

She closed the door behind them and laid down on her bed, sighing. Zander mocking her shortly after. Stevie looked at him. Why was he being so weird?

"What?" She asked. He sat up, after just laying down and stared at her.

"Stevie, don't be a Scrooge. Christmas is supposed to be a happy time and you're not being the normal happy Stevie I know," He explained.

"I'm sorry, She apologized, "Things have changed. Just, don't worry about me," She demanded.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty or be mean or anything, but you really need to lighten up. I've come over here before and even though you guys are going through something right now, they still manage to keep each other laughing," He said.

"Zander. I really don't want to talk. I don't want to talk to you, or anybody else! You guys say that you understand, but you don't! It happens every Christmas, and I'm just tired of it! I'm tired of my family having to pay the consequences! It's all my fault!" She fussed, she turned over and started to cry. Zander watched as she wiped her tears with her pillow case.

He laid his hand on her hip.

"Just go!" She yelled at him. He stood up immediately and pulled out the ring from his pocket, along with a note that was wrapped around it.

"Bye Stevie," He said. He turned around and walked back downstairs, outside to him car, and drove off. Zander knew that Stevie was going to call and apologize to him later. It didn't really bother him that much, what did? Her not letting him comfort her, when he knew that she really wanted and needed it.

Stevie wiped her eyes and sat up, she saw the ring and note on the nightstand beside her bed. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Stevie,  
I know you may think this is going to sound cheesy, or whatever. But it's all true and coming from the heart. I met you a long time ago, the first day of nursery school and you had little piggy tails. You were so nice to me and we've been best friends ever since then. Well, here lately, and here comes the cheesy part, my feelings for you have grown into so much more. I knew that I loved you, but that was love for a best friend. Now, it is so much stronger. I can't get you out of my head and I really hate to see you depressed, it breaks my heart. I love you Stevie and I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way. I just really need to know how you feel because I've about lost my mind trying to think of how to tell you this. I know it's a pretty pathetic way to tell you, but I felt better writing it all down in this letter. If you don't feel the same way, please don't let it ruin our relationship, because you are a very special girl in my life Stevie Baskara. No matter what they say about you, you will always be an amazing girl and you will always be in my heart.  
Love,  
Zander_

Stevie got up quickly, she needed to tell him how she felt before it was too late. She put the ring on her finger and looked through her mother's closet to find what she needed. It was pretty weird to find this in her closet, but whatever floats her boat.

* * *

Zander arrived home that evening. His family must've still been out when they texted him about thirty minutes ago. He took his house key and opened the front door, locking it behind him. He took off his jacket and threw it on the coat rack beside the front door. He threw his shoes off and headed up to his room.

He opened the door, only to see a very big surprise waiting for him.

"Oh, um, wow," He babbled, "What are you doing here? In that?" He asked. She smiled, for the first time in a long time, meaning it, and stood up. She was wearing her skinny jeans that she had worn earlier, but had replaced her top with something. . . . . different.

The big red bow wrapped around her entire torso, not revealing anything too sexual. The only thing he could really see what her belly button and, if she turned around, her tone and tanned back. This was like a whole new Stevie. Her attitude had completely changed since a few hours ago.

"You like?" She asked, a smile on her face.

Zander was biting his lip, "I like," He drooled. Stevie rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hips.

"I read the note you gave me, and it made me think about what you were telling me earlier. You are right Zander. Christmas is all about having the people you love around you, and right now? I am around someone who I love," She explained. She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come here baby," He demanded. Stevie laughed as Zander pulled her closer to him by grabbing her waist and doing it himself. He looked from her eyes, to her plump and unchapped lips, back into her hazel eyes, and leaned in for a kiss.

It didn't really last that long, but that's why they still had a relationship to start.

Stevie pulled away, "So did you get what you wanted?"

"I sure did," He responded.

"And what was that?" She asked.

"I got you," He said. Stevie had to say 'aww' at that, until he added, "And as a plus, I got you in a bow!" Stevie laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder. They started to play around and soon got down to business. The first order of business, for Zander, was unwrapping his Christmas present. Starting with the giant bow.

* * *

**Haha, cheesy, I know. But I tried to add some of my Sexy Zevie flavor. I hope you guys like it! :)**


End file.
